Service
The "service" industry basically includes people who are employed by any of various types of business, as long as their jobs didn't typically entail any particularly strenuous labor. Attendant A vague term which may refer to an employee of just about any type of business. Attendants are people who work with customers, but who haven't got a more specific job title, such as those on the rest of this page. Barber This refers to anyone who cuts and/or styles hair. Sometimes referred to as hairdressers or hair stylists, though the term 'barber' is more common, as there is little call for particularly fancy haircuts, except among a few of the Land's richest people. In fact, many people never go to a barber at all, feeling it would be a waste of money when they could just get a haircut from a friend or relative. Bartender This refers to anyone who serves alcohol (and often food) in inns, taverns, or restaurants. Many bartenders are also servers. Clerk This refers to anyone who works directly with customers in shops, banks, inns, and sometimes in other businesses. Typically they are expected to handle money people are depositing, or paying for various goods or services purchased. Librarian Refers to someone who works in a library. The first library was opened in Pritt, in 392, having been conceived by Lewis, who was chairman of the Experimental Linguists' Club at the time. More libraries were soon opened in other villages (using public funds). Books were rented to people who couldn't afford to buy very many books for their own permanent collection. The availability of books for inexpensive rental was beneficial to the general public, as well as being profitable, in the long run, for the villages which maintained these libraries. In 904, after the establishment of the Second Order, a law was passed that would require libraries to lend books for free. The libraries would from that point on be funded by taxes rather than by direct income for services rendered. Messenger This refers to anyone who delivers messages, usually within a village (though on rare occasions, it may include people who deliver between villages). Messengers may work for a company or be freelance. The job is similar to both postmen and in some cases transporters. Receptionist This refers to people who work for certain businesses, government offices, or sometimes gangs, who green visitors and serve as intermediaries between their employers and their employer's guests. They may also answer t-mail calls, though they rarely place calls. Secretary This refers to anyone who works for certain businesspeople or officials, or sometimes gang leaders. They may perform tasks similar to receptionists, though their role is actually more complex, valuable, and respected. In addition to dealing with guests or clients (in person or via t-mail), they handle their employer's schedule and appointments (whether with people who work within the same company or merely have dealings with the company), keep records, possibly engage in accounting or payroll, handle incoming and outgoing mail (sometimes writing letters dictated by their employer, though it's more common for the employer to do this him or herself), and may run errands, prepare refreshments, liaise with other secretaries in the company, or perform any number of other services. Sorreter (The position may also be held by sorcerers or witches and warlocks.) This refers to any magic users who have taken jobs providing various magical services for any of various types of business. They may work for the government, the military, garages, shops, or even gangs. Taxi driver This refers to anyone who drives a vehicle intended for public transportation, within a village. Generally they work for a taxi service; if the driver owns his or her own service, they would be considered businesspeople rather than service people. Valet This most commonly refers to someone who parks vehicles for customers of various businesses, though as of yet it remains a rare service (only offered by businesses catering to wealthy clientele), and tends not to be a job upon which one can support oneself. Therefore, it may be a side job, or a job for young people who have not yet chosen a career. See also *List of jobs Category:Culture